1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manually powered carts and in particular to a cart powered by a treadle board that pivots up and down.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Various riding carts are known and four-wheel carts and wagons are common toys and exercise devices. Skateboards are another commonly used device where four wheels are mounted on a board. Toy cars using foot operated pedals for power have been in existence for a long time. The use of a manually powered cart or wagon on which to ride has been enjoyed by virtually everyone.
The existing carts are frequently difficult to power. Some require a slope so as to be propelled by gravity. Others require substantial leg or arm strength to be propelled. On the other hand, the treadle cart, according to the present invention, uses the rider's weight to power the cart and does so through a substantial mechanical advantage. The operator or rider merely shifts his or her weight back and forth on the treadle board, thus using much of the rider's body weight first to push one end of the treadle board down and then to push the other end of the treadle board down. In this way, with good balance, a rider can develop speed and have substantial endurance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a treadle cart that is powered by shifting body weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cart that permits endurance for continued operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a treadle cart that provides substantial mechanical advantage to provide both speed and ease of operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a treadle cart that is durable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description proceeds.